


Through the Forest and the Trees

by emmypenny (burritosong)



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Brave Little Toaster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, am I kicked out of fandom now?, household appliances go on an adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/emmypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in a forest, in the middle of their journey to find their beloved Master.</p>
<p>a.k.a. Avengers/Brave Little Toaster fusion fic because why the hell not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Forest and the Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/gifts).



> A (very late) birthday gift for samalander, due to the fact that I flat out forgot to post this on her actual birthday. Because I suck.
> 
> Title from "City of Light" from _The Brave Little Toaster_ movie:
>
>> Any life worth living  
> Isn't life just filled with ease  
> You just stay forgiving through the forest and the trees  
> And you'll go  
> Just where you wanna go 
> 
> A list of who's who can be found in the end notes. 

_"On the road again, on the road a--"_

"Oh shut up, Radio!"

Radio waved his antenna. "You're just cranky because an electric blanket without electricity is useless."

Blanket wibbled.

"Radio!" Toaster glared at the other appliance, radiating disapproval. "There's no need to be mean. You should apologize to Blanket."

Radio turned away. "I'm not apologizing because I'm not sorry."

Toaster reached over to pat Blanket on his dial.

"Here's a suggestion," snapped Wagon from beneath them, "either all of you stop whining, or I'll tip over and throw you all into the dark, scary forest and continue on with just Vacuum and the Lamp."

"She'll do it too," muttered Radio. "Fine, fine. Blanket, I am very sorry that I pointed out how useless you are."

Blanket sniffed and shuffled closer to Toaster.

"You're all useless," Wagon pointed out. "The only one who's any help at all is Vacuum."

"Gee, thanks," he said. "It's always nice to be wanted."

"I suggest we put a hold to our quarrels, friends. A storm is coming."

Lamp was turned upwards, facing the sky, watching as dark clouds moved above.

"Lamp's right," Toaster said. "Let's stop for the night. Finding Master can wait until morning."

"I don't know," Radio said, looking around the clearing they were in. "Don't you think we should keep going? This place looks...spooky."

"I'm with Radio, I don't think we should stay here." Blanket curled closer to Toaster.

Lightning flashed overhead, briefly illuminating the trees surrounding them.

"It's going to come down, and hard," Vacuum said. "I'm with Lamp and Toaster. We don't want to be caught in the rain if it's storming."

"We'll be caught in the rain anyway. There's no shelter here." Radio tuned his dial until his frequency fell on a classical music station. The orchestra crescendoed and crashed. "We're all alone."

"If we press on further, we may find a cave. Or at least a hollowed out tree," Wagon agreed. Rain started falling. "At the very least, we need to get under better coverage. I'm going to rust if we stay in this clearing."

Toaster shook his head. "We should stay put. We'll end up wandering way off track in this weather."

"Um...guys?"

They all turned toward Blanket's voice to find that he had thrown himself over the branch of a tree on the far end of the clearing. He smiled at them.

"We could stay here."

"Yes we can," agreed Toaster. He hopped off of Wagon and made his way over to Blanket. "Good job, Blanket."

They all gathered under Blanket, Radio flopped on his back on top of Wagon to one side, Vacuum in corner, and Lamp in the center with his cord spread across the floor of their makeshift shelter.

Toaster shuffled toward Blanket's temperature control knob, which was turned in toward his friends.

"Hey, Blanket."

"Hey, Toaster."

"That was really smart of you, to make a tent for us to sleep in tonight."

"Do you think we'll see Master soon?" Blanket asked, ignoring the compliment.

"Sure, Blanket. Any day now. I don't think we're too far. We'll get to see her soon."

"She probably doesn't even remember us anymore. She's probably moved on. It's been so long."

"No," Toaster said. "She'll remember us. She'll remember you. She's probably just waiting for us to show up. I bet she thinks about us everyday."

"You really think she misses us?" Blanket asked, yawning.

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> The appliances are:
> 
> Toaster - Steve Rogers  
> Blanket - Tony Stark  
> Radio - Clint Barton  
> Lamp - Thor  
> Vacuum - Bruce Banner
> 
> ...with the addition of a Radio Flyer Wagon for Natasha, because no way in hell was I going to leave her out.


End file.
